rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestia G. Fuchsia
“''Nothing is more important to me than protecting my friends and allies '' ” —Celestia Fuchsia DarthxHurricane (talk) 01:00, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Personality Celestia is a girl who has a mature personality. Taking the role of the big sister and sometimes also acts like a real leader. Despite being mature she has a habit of mocking her enemies. When not fighting she's very gentle and sweet. She'll do everything for her friends and allies. She likes martial arts, probably because of the big influence her dad has on her. She dislikes people who are very hard to deal with, like people who are thickheaded. She likes laughing, but only when the time is right. She will have a straight face while fighting showing less to no emotion. Appearance Celestia is a rather tall girl. Her hair is long and wavy that goes down her middle. The color of her hair is purple. Her eyes are sky blue and have a cat like appearance due to the fact that the eyes are a bit tilted upwards at the end. She's often seen wearing a Cheongsam, probably for easy movement for her legs since the dress has openings on the sides. She also wears yellow gloves that reaches at the upper arm. She wears yellow high-heeled shoes and purple stockings with little ribbons on the side. Around her neck she has a black necklace. Under her Chinese dress she wears light blue shorts with a yellow belt where a small pocket is attached to it. On her hips hang her two revolvers, Cerberus's Rage and Cerberus's Wrath. Backstory Celestia is an ex-student of Signal Academy. She joined the school in order to make her dad proud who owns a dojo/fighting camp. Her father is a master at martial arts. Almost mastering every kind of fighting style there is. He uses his dojo as a sort of training school for students who want to learn a specific fighting style. Celestia was also one of those students, but she got private lessons instead. Celestia learned how to fight her enemies with only her legs while using her hands for handling her revolvers. These revolvers are passed down every generation. At Signal she learned to use her guns effectively and at home she learned how to use only her legs for some close range capabilities. At Signal she had one childhood friend who is one year younger than her. her name is Felicita Evergreen. They are friends since they were little girls. At her last year of Signal she did her final test succesfully and got accepted into Beacon. She will continue getting good grades to make her father proud of her and show that also thanks to his help that she can get really far. Weapons The weapons that Celestia uses are called "Cerberus's Wrath" (white) and "Cerberus's Rage" (black). Although they both have different names and colours they still work exactly the same. These revolvers have three barrels, three cylinders with each six bullets. The guns have three different fire options. The first one being the Triangle Shot. This function makes it so whenever the user pulls the trigger a bullet will come, for example: out of the upper barrel. the next shot will then be out of a barrel under it and the last will be out of the barrel next to it. This keeps going until the cylinders are empty. This is good for a faster fire rate since the next bullet will always be ready to fire. The negative side is that the revolvers will have slighlty more recoil. The next function is called the "One-Out-Next-Round" function. If this function is selected then the user will shoot only out of one barrel until the cylinder is empty and then the gun will automaticly switch over to the next cylinder. This function is used for placing more accurate shots. The drawback is that the shots aren't fired as quickly Tha last function is the Triple Threat. If this is selected then the revolvers will shoot bullets out of the three barrels at the same time. This function is used for more fire power, but comes at a cost for heavy recoil and faster ammo depletion. Each different cylinder has their own bullet type. One being Fire, the other ice, etc. Making a total of having six different types of bullets. To reload the revolver, the user has to remove the whole cilinder and replace with another one. Creator's Notes *Fuchsia is a variant of the color purple. *The pistols are based of Final Fantasy. *The character is made in "Chibi maker". *Her fighting style with her legs can be compared to Chun-li from Street Fighter. *The "G" in her name stands for Gregory. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character